


Flashes

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets to Angel before he and Buffy sleep together on Buffy's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Flashes  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Buffy/Angel, Angel/Spike, Buffy/Spike/Angelus  
>  **Written For:** 2006 BtVS Christmas Kinkathon  
>  **Kinks/Warnings:** biting, voyeurism, AU  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Summary:** Spike gets to Angel before he and Buffy sleep together on Buffy's birthday.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it, it all belongs to Joss. I'm making absolutely no money from this.

Buffy moaned with a soft sigh as Angel's blunt teeth bit down on her tender nipple, her hands tugging insistently at his dark locks. She wanted, _needed_ more, and what vampire could ever stop the Slayer from getting what she wanted? A flip and Angel lay on his back, his dark eyes staring up to her as his lips parted, unnecessary breath coming in shallow pants. There was the glorious feel of her silky skin against his own, her breasts crushing to his chest as she forced herself down to kiss him harshly, taking control. One knee parted his legs, the pressure against his crotch making the vampire's eyes roll back into his head as a long neglected pleasure awakened, trapped inside a cloth prison…  


* * *

Sharp eyes watched as a flustered blonde all but ran out of the dark stone building, the look on her face panicked. Slim lips upturned to a smirk. She looked lovely like that; worried, afraid… excited… the blood brightening her cheeks. His tongue ran along his sharpened teeth, and when the girl disappeared, Spike slipped from his hiding place to the door of the mansion. The Slayer's exit could mean only one thing, and he intended to take full advantage of it.  


* * *

Lines blurred between light and dark, good and evil, as the soulless demon plunged into the writhing form beneath him. Where there once had been a soul, sheer desire took over. The blonde vampire looked down the lines of their bodies with a lustful expression.

"What do you want?" His voice was raspy, deep, and the dark being below shuddered when his head yanked back by the hair to look into smoldering eyes. Those eyes were so demanding, set into a face he knew well, had known well in years past, but never like this. Never had those eyes been so challenging, so dominant, and Angel could only lick his lips with his need and struggle to find his voice.

"Finish it," he whispered.  


* * *

"Angel?" Her green flecked gaze was uncertain as she panned over his body; he looked as if poured into those leather pants, glimpses of his chiseled chest showing through his half buttoned, scarlet silk top- but something was off. Something was not quite right with the look in his eyes or the tone of his voice.

"Attack me Buffy!" The vampire's chocolate eyes were molten and dark tonight, full of laughter, and something wicked. "This is training, remember? I sired Spike, taught him everything he knows. For tonight, I _am_ Spike! You're the Slayer." He grinned widely and stepped toward her, looming over her small frame. "Slay me."

A sharp nod was all she gave before steeling herself and launching towards the man she loved. Buffy threw everything into the fight, her mind's eyes seeing the cocky Brit in front of her. She sent a flurry of fast, forceful attacks; kick; punch; block; jab; and grabbed a nearby branch from the garden, breaking it into a makeshift stake.  


* * *

Spike watched from the shadows with a wicked expression as the training session continued. They fought ferociously, vampire and Slayer, but the fight was one sided. The small blonde hesitated, as if she couldn't quite convince herself to truly attack the man before her. The vampire, on the other hand, made it a game. He countered her blows playfully, touching her each time she came within arm's reach. Every touch made her gasp, her eyes widening, her breath catching, and the blonde shadow loved it.

He snaked his hand down his own body, rubbing against the hardened bulge in his jeans in anticipation. Soon, she would be theirs.  


* * *

Pinned against the cold stone wall, and her equally cold lover, the Slayer gasped in pleasure when he thrust inside of her. Over and over, he took her virginity roughly, and she cried for more. Slayer marked vampire, blunt teeth biting into the skin of his shoulder with hunger and need, and Angelus pushed harder, gleaming eyes seeking out the hiding Spike.

"What do you want?" he whispered into her ear, voice sensual and soft as silk, then he bit down on the tip, fangs drawing both blood, and moans from her lips.

"Oh- oh God, Angel. I need- I need you, make me yours…"

In the throes of orgasmic bliss, Buffy hardly noticed as a blonde head dipped to her throat, fangs sinking into her skin like a knife through butter. The two pinpricks of pain were lost in the tides of her pleasure, and she was left light-headed and giddy. No fight was offered when a bloodied wrist was pressed to her lips, and dazed, she lapped at the warm liquid. Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to fade. Hazel eyes darkened, and as Spike's head lifted, the Slayer fell limp in the arms of her lover, and his childe.


End file.
